The Symphony of Dis Aches
by KuDu
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei : Digital Devil Saga] Argilla. Is. Sick. Period.


**Disclaimer : I don't own DDS. **

**--**

**The Symphony of Dis-Aches **

--

If it's not because of Serph's bitching around about how important it was to inspect the new territory, then surely she wouldn't be here.

She _didn't_ and _never_ liked Anahata. The place frustratingly had too many stairs, and its temperature was an odd combination between cold and dry. Even she could feel her skin twinge in protest despite the fact that it was well hidden behind her clothes' fabric.

The worst part was, Serph wanted to scrutinize the area flawlessly, "The Embryon has grown bigger. And you, Argilla, should've known best that it's our main concern not to let any single mole lurking in our Tribe," Gale answered with his usual logical explanation as she complained. The female tuner just rolled her eyes. Ja, of course she wouldn't protest—only when her condition has gotten better.

She hadn't been… herself lately.

In a slow manner, the Embryon leaned her body to the wall, crossing her arms while her eyes glanced at her comrades half-heartedly. Gale, as usual, was babbling his usual strategy doldrums. Serph, intently listened as any diligent leader would do. Heat yelled something incomprehensible. (She only caught 'fuckin' bastards!' and 'filthy maggots!' in between his lines). Cielo, in his Dyaus form, flew above them. Argilla chuckled. Well, definitely not a bright one, Cielo was.

After the quick scan of her group, she gazed her lifted palm attentively, gave it a low stir in the mid-air. She could feel it, _something was definitely amiss._

Just a few days ago, she found herself crying over her skirt, for there laid a blood stain which couldn't be removed.

And the other day, she'd grown awfully hungry, that she devoured thrice amount of her usual feast. (Ten Jatayus and fifteen Laksmis' carcasses. Not to mention a fat-and-round Slime for dessert).

And she became unreasonably fidgety whenever she saw a glimpse of Serph—even when he was 10 metres away from her!

Again, her body did the magic trick. Finished the briefing, Serph now walked towards her, cold steel eyes reflected his composed attitude. Unconsciously she clutched her chest, digging her nails to her bare skin. Struggling for air, she could felt her face grew hot, red shade crept her burning cheek. And her ears! Deafened by a blaring pounds from her heart.

Oxygen! She needed oxygen!

Then a sudden struck assaulted her poor hip. She gasped, clasped the mid-part of her body dearly. She thought she was being attacked by Zio spell as one of Cielo's mischief. But as she saw him flying up and high, chasing a twirling leaf with exceeding enthusiasm, her assumption went dry.

Argilla groaned, cocked her head high with eyes closed. That pain was the tenth freakin' time of this day!

"What's wrong? You look pale," Heat asked casually as he strolled by. Steadily he parked beside her, spared her only a glance, trying his best to look nonchalant.

No words came out from her lips though. Again, her pride wouldn't let her to give in to her weakness.

"Hey," Hearing no response, Heat grabbed the pink-haired's shoulder; jerking her toward him lightly. Much to his surprise, he found her teary eyes replaced the usual bright-pink orbs. Her rose-tint blush in her cheek was redoubled and her lower lip was trembling slightly.

Argilla shook her head; tighten the grip on her rifle while the other hand clutching her torso part. She clammed her lips tight, no way in the hell she would tell what happ—

"Argilla? Are you okay?" asked Serph.

"...My stomach hurts," she mumbled softly, almost in a whisper. Sweet Serph. To her, his voice was like a sutra soothing her tortured soul.

"Ate too much? And you're the one preaching we don't need this needless killing," Heat cocked one of his eyebrows, putting one of his hands on his hip. Smirk hung on his lip's end as he was preventing the escape of his infamous chuckle; low and hoarse.

Dyaus shrieked, flew down as he saw the two now looped about Argilla. He landed lightly, transforming back to his human form as he skated down without a sound. Trotting closer, Cielo joined the crowd. He circled the sick comrade and snapped his finger "'ey, you're right, brudda! She's gettin' fat, ja?"

"Oi, old man! Don't just stand dere! Our chickie ate too much she can't move," swayed he, calling the lone member.

"Obesity could be a problem. Be careful, Argilla, or you'll slow us down,". Gale stated matter-of-factly; shoved a Dis-Ache into her palm.

"I am **NOT** fat, okay!" she retorted furiously. Nevertheless, she complied; gulping down the capsule with loathsome creases shaped on her forehead. "Urk!" quickly she clamped her mouth; a nausea feeling was surfacing in her throat.

"Dis doesn't look good. You okay, sista?" Cielo patted her in the back. Serph loomed over her protectively, worried about her ill condition. "Maybe a few more Dis-Aches will work?" Heat suggested, handed over the healing items into Serph's hand.

Glimpsed over to the medicine, she grunted.

--

**19 Dis-Aches later…**

--

"I do not comprehend. We already fed her 20 Dis-Aches or so... But it seem doesn't work,"

"Then let's go to HQ," Heat said in a mumble.

Serph pulled out his hand, helping Argilla to get back on her feet.

--

**Back to Muladhara**

--

Argilla tilted her head a little, mentally counting how many steps it would take to the her room. Down the stairs, turn right; go straight, so, approximately in total it would take…

"Cielo?"

"Ja?"

"Were you staring at my butt?"

"Ja," he pointed at her bottom, where a stain of blood pooling on her back-skirt, making a small red-blot against the grey. Serph retracted his steps, positioned himself just a stride behind Argilla. Tilting his head, he fixed his eyes to the red stain.

"Let me see!" Heat approached her curiously, lowering his body just behind her back to take a better look.

"STOP IT!" Argilla hissed, pivoting away from Heat's inspection in a spur. Backing away, she took cover behind Serph's slender figure.

"That's weird. I don't see any bullets' through nor gash on her skirt," he frowned as he getting up.

"'Probly a blood stain from anoda' carcass?" Cielo scratched his unruly purple locks. The braided-jamaican glanced over the Embryon leader questioningly. But Serph only gave him a shrug. His silver eyes reflected the same uncertainty.

"I'm okay! Okay? Just leave me alone!" she barked, turning away from the party. Wincing, she seized long strides stoically as her mid-part was stung with pain. She stomped her way to her cell with angry thuds with her skirt fluttering wildly, exposing her long-creamy legs.

"'Ey! You're bleeding, mon!" Cielo suddenly exclaimed, both of his index fingers pointed wildly to Argilla's bare leg.

"What?" the pink-haired tuner turned sharp, looking aghast _"Where?" _

"Down, dere, thigh! Oi, I don't like any of it!".

Paled, Argilla looked down and flapped over her skirt a little, revealing a trail of blood tracing down on her long leg. She creased in confusion. If her thigh was wounded, then why she hadn't felt any pain from it?

"Let me take a look!" Somewhat excited, Heat was marching his way to Argilla. His hand was extended, trying to reach for the wound under Argilla's lengthy skirt.

"**YOU DARE AND I'LL GRIND YOUR HEAD WITH MY BARE TEETH!"** Argilla snapped, wincing, hands put on her crotch defensively. The blood continued to drip slowly on her thigh down to her ankle.

Gale sighed. He lightly touched his forehead and transformed himself into his Vayu form. His big razor jaw opened wide, casting a Diarama spell to her. But the pain was still remained; a puzzling fact that could be seen from the grimace Argilla made.

"I do not comprehend. Why are you still bleeding? Considering from the amount of the blood, a normal Diarama supposedly could heal it completely...," Gale narrowed his eyes.

Argilla shook her head, baffled and lost. She felt exhaustion seeped in her every pore. All she wanted to do was to retreat to her room and curled under her soft blanket. But it seemed her 'caring' fellow comrades prevented her to do so. Not until they found a way to, eh, _treat_ her.

"...Then I guess we have no choice," Gale tapped his forehead with his index finger thoughtfully. He glanced over their leader and nodded. "...Serph,"

The steel-gray eyes of his were narrowed and Serph nodded slowly. On that cue, Heat sifted behind Argilla and locked her hands tight in a single grip.

"_What the hell you think you're doing?"_ the pink-haired shrieked in terror, eyes widened as she saw Gale approached her with his flat look fixed to her crotch.

"Oh, no, you don't," she said under her breath. The atma mark on her chest was glowing dangerously.

"Argilla, you must understand. We can't risk in losing more any manpower. We only—,"

She kicked Gale in the crotch.

And there were screaming and beating and more beating. Various curses escaped from Argilla's full lips as the others frantically tried to reveal her wound. Heat, however, managed to keep the raging female in his lock-grip, despite from being hit, scratched and bitten constantly.

"I-i-it's okay, ja! We're only trying to help you!" Cielo's hands were flailing about, somewhat making a weird gesture in order to calm her down. Serph—in his Varna form—was casting few more Achedis and Diaramas for Argilla; and granted Gale and Heat decent Diaramas.

"What's going on here?" A door hissed gently, brought forth a small figurine from the room. 'twas Sera, slowly advancing toward the hectic group. Her soft gray eyes scanned the area carefully; casting a great deal of perplexity at the scene they made.

"Sera!" Argilla, all teary and flushed, stared at their black-haired angel desperately.

"Argilla, has dis mysterious-ill, ja? We just wanted to investigate what happened to her. And find her a cure," hastily the youngest member of the Embryon fluttered Argilla's skirt open, exposed her bloody long leg.

**POW!**

And received a kick from her.

It took seconds for Sera to register, but then she smiled mildly, "It's okay. I'll take cover,"

"Sera. You know a way to heal her?" Gale, limping from the wound and humiliation given by the pink member, approached her with his flat face.

Sera nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her,"

All the men looked at Argilla being taken away by the petite, worried expression drawn on each face. They entered one of the Embryon's cell and heard whispers. Cielo and Heat automatically pressed their ears against the steel door.

"…so…in order to have a.., "

"HUMANS ACTUALLY DO THAT!"

"….precisely…so the grown-up male and grown-up female…,"

"…and if the female doesn't…,"

**"—_TAMPOON!" _**

"What the heck is a tampoon, ja? A new item?" Cielo asked dumbfoundedly.

"I do not comprehend. If such ill exists why item vendor doesn't sell any for us?"

"Say that 'I-do-not-comprehend' again then I'll surely pluck your fat butt right here!" Heat growled.

A few minutes later, the girls came out from the room. Argilla, however, seemed less-talkative and drawn from her usual self.

"So what happened, ja?"

"...It's nothing. I'm producing… eggs," she waved nonchalantly, and walked to her room.

"What the heck dat supposed about!"

**FIN…? **

**

* * *

A/N**

I quite enjoy writing this fic LOL. Just wondering, what if there's a little slip in Asura project? XD Well, it could be happened, right?

Actually, this fic is an extended version from "The Word". Let's say, _ahem_, what Argie has experienced in that story, is, ah… one of the (cough) syndrome (cough).

Hmm, writing angst and dark stuff is really beyond my ability. They're not my department. For that, I apologize.

If you noticed, the latter part in this fic is getting dumber and less descriptive. LOL. It's just I don't feel like to write in details when it comes to this utter foolishness. So sorry.


End file.
